BUKAN PERAWAN TUA (EDISI LEBARAN)
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Eh, Itu Sakura Haruno kan?" /"Anaknya Pak Kizashi yang sampe sekarang masih belum nikah?" /Abis puasa sama melaksanakan sholat ied, bukannya tobat tapi malah ngegunjingin orang. AU. OOC. Islamic content


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC. Islamic content. SasuSaku. Short. DLDR.**

.

.

.

"Itu Sakura Haruno kan, Jeng?"

"Anak perempuan Pak Kizashi yang sampe sekarang masih belum nikah itu?"

Inilah yang membuat Sakura enggan mengikuti sholat ied bersama keluarganya di lapangan Konoha. Orang-orang, terutama ibu-ibu tetangga, selalu berbisik dan membicarakan Sakura di belakang setiap kali mereka melihatnya.

"Iya kasihan ya? Sampai sekarang masih belum laku. Padahal umurnya udah masuk kepala tiga."

Menarik napas keras sambil berhitung angka satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati, Sakura mencoba menahan emosi dengan mengabaikan komentar pedas dua orang tante-tante yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sesekali perempuan manis yang bekerja sebagai seorang Arsitek di Kumogakure itu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Sholat aidil fitri yang telah selesai membuat lapangan tempat sholat jadi ramai oleh orang-orang yang saling bermaaf-maafan di hari yang suci. Sebenarnya tadi pagi Sakura datang untuk sholat bersama keluarganya, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk sendiri mengobrol akrab dengan teman atau kenalan masing-masing. Sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu ke rumah.

"Dulu sih, lima tahun lalu dia sempat dilamar sama Naruto. Itu tuh yang anaknya Pak Minato, mantan Bupati yang sekarang ikutan lagi di pemilihan kepala daerah tahun ini. Tapi sayang, Sakuranya terlalu sombong. Dia nolak Naruto mentah-mentah."

Masa lalu yang kembali diungkit bikin hati nyelekit. Sakura cuma bisa menggerutu dalam hati, menyumpahi Ibu-ibu yang membicarakannya. Habis puasa dan sholat ied bukannya tobat tapi malah balik ke hobi semula, ngegosipin orang!

"Nah sekarang lihat karmanya? Dia jadi perawan tua, dan Naruto sudah nikah sama Hinata yang cantik, anak pengusaha kuliner terkaya di Konoha. Dan punya dua anak. Sementara dia apa? Jadi perawan tua, udah masuk kepala tiga nggak bakal ada yang mau cewek kayak gitu."

Sabar Sakuraaa. Sabarrr~

Orang sabar disayang Allah. Perempuan bersurai pink pucat itu ingin sekali berbalik dan mendamprat orang-orang yang membicarakannya, tapi sekali lagi dia coba menahan diri.

"Oh ya, waktu dia pulang di idul fitri tahun lalu Jeng, saya juga dengar dia sempat dilamar sama Rock Lee, itu anak Pak Guy yang rambutnya lucu dan suka pake leging ijo."

"Ditolak lagi?"

"Yaiyalah Jeng, ditolak."

"Cuih. Berasa kayak perempuan paling cantik aja nolak-nolak cowok. Seharusnya dia bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau ngelamar dia di umur yang hampir tiga puluh. Apa dia mau jadi lajang dan perawan tua selamanya? Kayak Bibi Tsunade saudara ibunya, yang sampai sekarang masih belum nikah?"

"Heran. Dari segi fisik yang nggak ada bagus-bagusnya gitu dia masih bisa nolak orang yang ngelamar dia? Muka nggak cantik, hidung nggak mancung, jidat terlalu lebar, tinggi juga enggak. Body-nya juga masih seksian dan montokan punyaku yang udah hampir kepala empat, dan punya anak tiga. Haruno Sakura apa bagusnya?"

Tak tahan dengan gunjingan itu, Sakura kemudian berhenti melangkah. Dia lalu berbalik untuk melempar senyuman manis-tapi-sebal pada kedua penggunjing yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sama-sama berambut pirang dan berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Sakura mengenal mereka, Sumire dan Fuku, dua perempuan (atau lebih tepatnya tante-tante menyebalkan) yang rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah orang tua Sakura. Bisa dibilang mereka tetangga.

"Eh, Mbak Sumi dan Mbak Fuku rupanya?" kata Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan mereka tadi.

Sumire dan Fuku sedikit gelagapan melihat Sakura menghampiri mereka. Keduanya kemudian memasang senyum manis, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dasar munaroh, eh salah! Munapik!

"Minal aidin wallfa'idzin ya?" dia berjabat tangan sopan dengan mereka.

"Iya Sakura, kami juga minta maaf kalau kami pernah berbuat salah sama kamu," kata Sumi lembut.

"Ah. Iya Mbak." Tadi itu ngegunjingin aku termasuk perbuatan yang salah kan?

"Eh. Ngomong-ngomong lagi mudik ya? Kapan datang dari Kumo?" tanya Fuku kepo.

"Kemarin, Mbak. Pake pesawat."

"Emang bisa dapat tiket pesawat gini hari? Biasanya di hari lebaran atau menjelang lebaran, tiket pesawat berbagai maskapai udah banyak yang habis."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada meremehkan dan tidak percaya dari Fuku, yang saling berpandangan penuh arti dengan Sumire.

"Saya pesan tiketnya dari jauh-jauh hari Mbak, dari dua bulan yang lalu."

"Owh."

"Oh ya Sak, kapan kawin?" kalau pertanyaan seperti itu ditanyain waktu idul fitri tahun lalu, Sakura udah pasti ngamuk. Tapi sekarang ... Kalem coy. "Di desa kita yang seumuran kamu udah pada nikah dan punya anak, tinggal kamu sendiri yang ..."

"Kamu ada disini ternyata. Daritadi aku cariin."

Tiga kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Sumire dan Fuku tampak tertegun melihat seorang lelaki gagah, bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulit putih dan hidung mancung berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Dia memakai kopiah hitam, baju koko lengan panjang dengan bordir elegan di sepanjang kancingnya, serta sarung tenun khas Konoha.

Sakura meringis, mata hijaunya berbinar bahagia menatap laki-laki tersebut. Dia menjabat dan mencium tangan laki-laki itu dengan khidmat, sebelum memeluk dan mencium kedua belah pipinya.

"Maaf. Tadi aku juga nyariin Abang, tapi nggak ngeliat. Dan rencananya sih aku mau pulang duluan ke rumah." Sakura cengengesan. Sesaat dia melupakan keberadaan Fuku dan Sumire.

"Hn. Bapak sama Ibu mana?"

"Masih ngobrol sama teman mereka. Oh ya, Bang, kenalin ini Mbak Sumire sama Mbak Fuku. Tetangga kita di rumah Bapak sama Ibu," Sakura memperkenalkan. Dia tampak geli melihat ekspresi melongo sekaligus terpesona yang diperlihatkan kedua tetangganya itu.

"Sumire."

"Sasuke."

"Fuku."

"Sasuke."

Keduanya bergantian menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Dia ..." Sumire kehilangan kata-kata, dia tampak tersipu menerima pandangan lelaki ganteng yang menurutnya jauh lebih ganteng daripada cowok-cowok yang sering muncul di tivi.

"Sasuke Uchiha ini suamiku, Mbak," beritahu Sakura bangga. Aha, dia senang sekali melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus malu yang ditunjukan dua orang penggunjingnya itu. Sakura Haruno seorang yang sombong karena menolak lamaran? Perawan tua tak laku karena sudah nggak ada yang mau? Hell no! Dia sudah menikah sekarang. Selama ini dia menolak lamaran yang datang hanya karena dia merasa tidak cocok, dan dia ingin menunggu laki-laki yang tepat yang bisa menjadi imamnya. Dan Sakura senang keputusannya untuk menunggu berbuah kebaikan. Dia mendapatkan laki-laki yang tepat, tampan wajah dan tampan hatinya.

"Kapan kalian nikahnya?"

"Dua bulan lalu, di Kumogakure. Waktu itu bapak sama ibu saya juga datang kok," jelas Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Fuku.

"Oh." lagi-lagi mereka berdua hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran mengamit tangan istrinya.

"Ah. Iya Bang. Permisi Mbak Sumi, Mbak Fuku, kami pulang dulu~" pamit Sakura. "Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum sallam."

Sumire dan Fuku saling berpandangan sebentar, lalu menatap punggung pasangan pengantin baru yang berjalan menjauh. Dalam hati mereka merasa malu karena sudah berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak tentang orang lain, karena semua yang mereka bicarakan terbukti tidak benar pada akhirnya. Rejeki dan jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan, tak baik menghujat seseorang tanpa tahu apa alasannya menolak sesuatu (lamaran misalnya). Jadi jagalah mulut dan jagalah hati. Selamat hari raya idul fitri.

.

.

.

 **FINISH.**

 **Absurd? I know, but i just wanna write it.**


End file.
